Hogwarts: The First Year
by Komuso
Summary: Padma's daughter, Raechelle pronounced like Rachel , Ron and Hermione's son, Hugo, and Angelina's and George's son, Fred Weasly ll, go to Hogwarts for the first time.
1. The Begginning

**I've been inspired** **by Lilae Windu to make a story (But check out her summary/chapter) about the Wizard World of Harry Potter. Thanks Lilae! I'll except a few human Ocs.  
**

_This story takes place after Harry defeated Voldemort.  
_  
"Raechelle! Don't be afraid, darling, just run through!" Padma Patil insisted to her daughter.

"Mum, I'm not scared! I just want to remember this moment!" Raechelle insisted. (BTW it's pronounced like Rachel)

Raechelle inhaled deeply and ran through the column. Padma followed her in and smiled. Platform 9 and 3 quarters reminded her of the times she went to Hogwarts. Raechelle stepped on the train and waved through the window. Padma waved back, wishing her luck and hoping that the first year of Hogwarts would be a good one.

**On the train... **

Raechelle was sitting by herself, when someone came in and sat down.

"This is okay, right? Because I'll leave if you want me to! I'm really sorry for disturbing you-" a boy with red hair and freckles rushed.

"No, it's alright! You can stay. I'm Raechelle Patil," Raechelle introduced.

"I'm Hugo. Hugo Weasly. I have a younger sister named Rose, but she isn't going to Hogwarts this year."

They talked for a few minutes until someone else burst into the room.

"Hide me! Hide me! If someone asks if I'm here, deny it! Thanks!" a boy that looked similar to Hugo, but no freckles and longer hair.

A few moments later a large boy who seemed to be angry asked them if they saw a boy with long red hair.

"No, why?" Hugo asked.

"He pants-ed me in front of everyone! When I find him I'm gonna kill him!" And with that, he left. Hugo looked at the boy who just came in.

"Thanks for hiding me! I'm Fred Weasly ll," Fred introduced himself.

"I'm Hugo Weasly... you must be my cousin! What about Roxanne? Is she here, too?" Hugo asked.

"Nah, she's way too young!"

"I'm Raechelle, if anyone cares!"

"Oh yes! You guys wouldn't mind if I stayed now, would you?" Fred asked.

"Sure, you can stay. I want to be in Gryfindor! And I definitely DO NOT want to be in Slytherin! First of all, they are a bunch a snobs! Second of all, my dad would kick me out of the house if I went into Slytherin!" Hugo said.

"I'm the exact same way. My dad would probably kick me out if I went in Slytherin!" Fred agreed.

"I'd like to be in Ravenclaw or Gryfindor. My mum was in Ravenclaw," Raechelle told them.

"That means she was really smart!" Fred nodded.

"My mum was really smart and she was in Gryfindor! Maybe you will, too! Oh, since we heard about your mum, who's your dad?"

Raechelle face fell a bit. "I don't know."

Fred changed the subject flawlessly. "Hey, I see the concessions cart. I got a lot of money from my dad! He owns the Weasly Wizarding Wheezes. Try to say that 5 times fast! Anyway, what do you guys want?"

So far, the trip to Hogwarts was a good one.


	2. It All Starts

**In Hogwarts... **

"This is amazing! Oh, shut up Athene!" Raechelle scolded her owl.

"Wow, my dad was right... we are so lucky to be here!" a boy with messy black hair and green eyes whispered dazed.

"Hey, it's Albus!" Hugo grinned.

"I'm going to say hi to him! Who wants to come with me?" Fred smirked.

"I'll go with you!" Raechelle offered.

"Let's go!"

They weaved through the crowd of girls swooning girls and finally got to the center. Albus was trying to get out of the crowd.

"Raechelle, don't say anything. He won't trust you. I've got this! Follow me." Fred an Raechelle got on either side of Albus.

"You need help? It seems there's riot over here. We can help you. Follow my lead." Fred weaved through the crowd again.

Hugo was sitting down. And waved them over. They all sat down.

"Fred Weasly ll, Hugo Weasly, and Raechelle Patil, don't worry we know who you are." Fred smiled.

"Why must every girl love me? It's so frustrating! I just want to have a good time with a few friends... when I have some."

They all looked at him trying to hint him they were his friends. "Okay! I get it! You guys are my friends! And you too, Raechelle."

Headmistress McGonagall signaled for the students to come in.

Then the sorting hat took place. After a few minutes someone called out a name they actually knew.

"Patil, Rashelle?"

"Um, it's Raechelle."

"Alright, Raechelle."

They placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Slytherin! No I'm kidding! Gryfindor!" the hat yelled.

The Gryfindor table roared and applauded for their new comer.

"Weasly, Fred."

"Gryfindor!"

"Weasly, Hugo."

"Gryfindor!"

"Potter, Albus."

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" girls screamed.

"Be a Slytherin! I'll be there!"

"Everyone is nice in Hufflepuff! Especially me!"

"You're smart! And everyone's smart in Ravenclaw! And you can join me on the spells and hexes team!"

"Be in Gryfindor that's where your friends are!" Raechelle reminded him.

Albus put on the hat and,

"Gryfindor!"

"WOOOOOO!" the Gryfindor table celebrated.

Albus smiled and sat with his friends.

**5 weeks into the year... **

"Ugh! I hate potions! I can't do anything right!" Hugo whined.

"Don't worry! It was only a participation grade! I'm so glad mine didn't explode! Like that one person's did? Who would put 1 leaf off a mandrake's buttock if it didn't ask for it! What an idiot!" Raechelle laughed.

That _idiot _was ME!" Hugo pointed out.

"Oh. Uh, sorry?"

"You better be. Oh, what do we have next?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hey, there's Fred and Albus!"

They met up with them and headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Riverall told everyone to sit down anywhere at the desks.

"Now, who knows what vampires are? All of you, just my luck! Now who knows the first ever name they were given with? Rakel, is it?" Riverall asked.

"Raechelle, sir. And the answer is Homo Nosferatu Vampris."

"Correct! 20 points to Gryfindor! Now, what's a werewolf's first name? Mei-Lei?"

"Lyconthropes, professor."

"Correct! 20 points to Ravenclaw! Who knows how to cure a werewolf bite? Fred?"

"You can't. Your just going to have to live it. Unless your talking about actually clean out the wound. That's when you get the pus and then you have to stick a blood purifier up his or her's-"

"Thank you, Fred, that'll be enough!" Riverall interrupted.

Raechelle smirked at him.

"Very lesson friendly, Fred," she whispered to him.

He nodded smiling.

"Now, open up your textbooks to page 1,891" Riverall instructed.

They read about the life styles and traits of both creatures. It was very interesting and some people were pretending to be vampires (Fred).

"Oh my! Time did fly by! Class dismissed!" Riverall announced.

"That was interesting lesson! I hope we do that again!" Raechelle said.

"I wonder what we are going to do this time in Divination. Last time was so weird!" Albus remembered.

They all climbed to the Divination tower and were greeted by Professor Lovegood.

"To see the future, you must study the art of the future. And you will be punished or rewarded with the future itself. I'll hand you a tea cup and you shall put the ashes into the cup. I went to the mountains to find an American Hex en beast. I looked into the cup I had and it said that I will discover something big! And I did. I find it's strand of hair. Caught in between a rock. Beautiful isn't it?" Lovegood told them dreamily as she handed out the cups.

"She's crazy! She has to be!" Fred whispered to Raechelle.

"I agree. Oh well, let's look at the book and the ashes," Raechelle sighed.

At the table next to theirs, Hugo and Albus looked at their cups and told each other what they saw.

"My cup says that you are admired, admirable, and an admirer. Well, aren't you lucky!" Hugo smirked.

"My cup says that you need to be cautious of those in blue. Well, stay away of Ravenclaws!" Albus shrugged.

"My cup says that you will be rewarded for your acts of kindness," Raechelle smiled.

"Like I'll ever be rewarded for telling you guys how to clean a werewolf wound! It's very helpful! But my cup says... I have no idea what this means!" Fred stammered.

"Let me see! It looks like a a plant, I think; let's ask Professor Lovegood!" Raechelle suggested.

"You poor seers need help. I predicted this moment this morning. This is the...not again!"

"What is it, Professor?" Raechelle asked, worried.

"It's the mandrake stem. You will be punished for you sins!" Professor Lovegood announced dramatically. "Oh. Class dismissed."

"I'm sorry, Raechelle! I should've poured the ashes differently! I bet she was lying! To me it looked a bit more like a dove!" Fred tried to cheer Raechelle up.

"What for? Beauty and innocence? I'm definitely not those!" Raechelle replied sadly.

"Raechelle, what's wrong?" Albus asked.

"That class is a bunch of crap! Mine said beware of Ravenclaws! Then one asked me my name... a hot one!" Hugo grinned while nodding.

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Well, aren't you lucky!" Albus replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the banquet. I need to go to the bathroom."

Raechelle went to the bathroom and saw a Ravenclaw girl.

"Do you know Hugo?" she asked Raechelle.

"Yes. Why?"

"I never told him my name. I'm Mei-Lei Chang. Tell him that if you seem him. Please?"

"Okay."

"I'd like him to introduce me to Albus," Mei-Lei blushed.

"I shouldn't tell him that, should I?" Raechelle suggested.

"Please don't! And thank you..."

"Raechelle Patil. Nice to meet you. See you around, Mei-Lei."

**At the banquet... **

"Mei-Lei is a pretty name! Suits her well!" Hugo smirked.

"I bet she doesn't even like you," Fred told him.

"So, your jealous, eh Fred?" Hugo stated.

"No. She isn't the type of girl I would like. I have preferences."

Raechelle felt really guilty about this. Hugo was going to get his dreams crushed. But Mei-Lei is a Ravenclaw. She understands stuff like this.

"Hi, Hugo!" Mei-Lei waved, beaming a pretty smile.

"Hey, Mei-Lei!" Hugo waved back.

"I want to get to know you better..." she trailed off, looking at him innocently.

"Let me introduce you to my friends!" Hugo introduced everyone to her. And she shook everyone's hand.

"It was really nice talking to you! See you tomorrow!" Mei-Lei waved and looked at Albus.

_She is smart. Devious, but smart. She knows what to do. And what not.  
_  
"Wow. You are lucky, Hugo," Albus told him.

"I honestly don't like her. She reminds me of a Slytherin!" Fred shuddered.

"She seems fine to me, Fred. Let me go talk to her," Raechelle smiled.

"His pupils dilated, pulse quickened, and watched me leave... perfect! He totally loves me! You should observe your friends. Look for the things I just said. You'd be surprised! Thank you, Raechelle. Really. I will repay you sometime," Mei-Lei vowed.

"No problem. Thanks for your advice," Raechelle smiled, friendly. She would take her advice tomorrow.


	3. The Note of Truth

Albus and Hugo were talking about Mei-Lei.

"I don't think she's in to you!" Albus shrugged.

"You're just jealous! I bet Fred is too!" Hugo nodded.

"I don't like her!" Fred insisted again.

"Whatever. Hey, did you guys finish your homework?" Raechelle inquired, though she knew the answer.

"What homework?" they all said simultaneously.

Raechelle sighed. "Give it here."

"Thank you, Raechelle! You are a genius! I'll see you at the banquet, bye!" Hugo rushed away.

"I'll see you later! Thank you so much!" Albus praised and went away too.

Raechelle sighed.

"Unlike them, I've decided to stay behind. I'm sacrificing my breakfast time. Unless you want me to get you something. I swear I'll come back!" Fred insisted.

"Go on. Go to the Dining Hall. I'll be fine!" Raechelle demanded selflessly.

"I'm bringing something back! You won't be able to think without nourishment."

Raechelle smiled as he left. Thoughtful.

**In Herbology...**

"Now, put these earmuffs on. This way you won't pass out when the scream tries to reach your ears," Professor Longbottom instructed.

"I'm gonna pull the bloody thing out! Please?" Fred pleaded.

"Fine!" Hugo agreed.

"You can pull it out, Albus," Raechelle offered.

"Nah, you can do it!" Albus insisted.

"No, you can pull the shriveled green thing up! I _want _you to pull it out!"

"Well, I want _you _to pull it out!"

Professor Longbottom pulled up their mandrake for an example. Albus and Raechelle fainted.

He winced. "Can someone take them to the nurse?"

**In Defense Against the Dark Art... **

"Oh, shut up! I honestly think that you both should be blamed!" Hugo groaned.

"Quiet, quiet, quiet, please! Now get into your seats! Turn to page 1,892," Professor Riverall told them.

**At the end of class... **

"They were just really misunderstood... aw, that's so sad!" Raechelle frowned.

"Those were good movies, though!" Albus added.

"Oh, hi Hugo, Fred, Raechelle, _Albus_. I felt so sorry for those werewolves. All those movies should be burned!" Mei-Lei stated.

"I know what you mean! So rude to the werewolf memory!" Albus lied.

"Well, nice seeing everyone!" Mei-Lei walked away smiling. She threw a note to Raechelle, who caught it.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"Girl stuff," she replied opening it. Hugo and Albus went to the dining hall.

_Have you noticed anything yet? And Albus has to be into me! I overheard him talking and he lied. I like being your friend...if we are. See you tomorrow! _

"Some girl stuff. I understand perfectly!" Fred said suddenly.

"Holy crap, Fred! Wait, you read it?! Don't tell Hugo! Please! He would probably die!" Raechelle pleaded.

"Fine, but when he finds out..." Fred trailed off.

Raechelle didn't even bother looking for the dilated pupils or whatever. She knew he wasn't the one who liked her. Right?


	4. A Conversation

**The Dining Hall...  
**  
"Hey, Hugo! I've got something to tell you!" Fred prompted.

"Fred!" Raechelle said, eyes flaring.

"Why are you _Fred_ing him? If there something is something he would like to tell me, I will allow him to!" Hugo stated.

"But what if it's something that you don't want to hear?" Raechelle suggested, glaring at Fred who was smirking.

"Hey everyone! OOH! They have bacon!" Albus came and sat down.

"We'll see. Go on, Fred," Hugo nodded haughtily.

"Well, I heard that M-" Raechelle shoved some bacon into his mouth.

"Delicious, isn't it? I thought you should try some!" Raechelle lied.

Fred started choking.

"Oh dear! Let's take you to the Nurse!" Raechelle rushed out of the room with Fred, but came back and got a biscuit.

"I think Raechelle's lost it," Albus said.

"I agree. She's mental!" Hugo stated.

**After the Nurse's Office... **

"You promised!" Raechelle whined.

"Well, I thought you weren't going shove bacon down my throat! But it did taste good. I'll give you that," Fred admitted.

"You'll give me that, but not your word? Whatever. We have to get to class! History, I believe."

Fred sighed. "That was embarrassing."

"Sorry. Don't you think Hugo is acting a bit strange?"

"I haven't noticed, but I do know someone who has."

"Who is it? I'm going to watch out for them!"

Fred smirked. "It'll be sort of hard without a mirror."

Raechelle paused. "Do you want me to shove some more bacon down your throat?"

"Not I think your right, Hugo has been acting strange, but to us men, it is common."

"Men? Someday, you'll believe that! But since Hugo's behaviors are common, how come you or Albus don't act like that?"

"I hide mine, Albus probably thinks he has no chance-"

"Wait a second! You're talking about hitting on girls?"

"Um, yeah."

"Boys are stupid. Oh crap! We missed class!"

"Yes! But don't worry, we have an excuse!"

"Since we're going to miss class anyway, who are you hiding your behavior from?"

"You make everything sound so scientific. Like it's a study or project of some sort."

"Well, it's just who I am."

"Remember when we first met on the train?"

"Yes."

"Well, the kid I pants-ed, he was in his 6th year."

"You pants-ed a 6th year? You're a risk taker."

"When it comes to things I'm willing to risk."

The clock rang out and classes were dismissed.


	5. As the Year Goes On

"'Dear Raechelle,

I'm happy to hear that you are fine and have made some friends! And Mei-Lei Chang is the daughter of Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw in my year. I'm glad you went in Gryfindor. On the way here, some stupid poacher attacked Athene. I fixed her up and she's fine, obviously. Your Aunt Parvarti came and we had some tea. She is well. Please try to send me an owl near the Winter Holidays! I love you and hope that everything will continue to do fine!

Love,

Mum.'" Raechelle read her letter out loud to her friends.

"Your Mum seems nice," Albus said.

"She's a bit overprotective, but at least she cares!" Raechelle replied.

Fred came and sat down.

"So has your extra credit project been done?" Albus asked.

"Not yet," Fred sighed.

"What? I thought you said-"

"Yeah. You _thought_."

"What are you talking about? I know FOR A FACT that we don't have extra credit because I would've turned it in already!" Raechelle put in.

"Hey everyone!" They all turned.

"That's Hugo...I think," Albus whispered.

"Like my shades?" Hugo asked. He had some sunglasses and gelled up his hair.

"Oh. I need to...go to...Professor Longbottom's class... for that... homework I missed! Yep, forgot my homework I'll see you later!" Raechelle ran.

"We had homework? Oh, forgot mine, too! I know Albus didn't forget his because you saw him do it last night!" Fred left to catch up with Raechelle.

_I'm gonna kill him when he comes back! _

"So, do I look cool?" Hugo asked.

"Don't use that word! That means Constipated, Overrated, Out-of-style, Loser!" Albus warned. But he thought cool described Hugo perfectly right then.

"I thought Raechelle never forgot anything!" Hugo questioned.

"She doesn't."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Raechelle, wait up!" Fred called.

Raechelle stopped. He went up to her.

"Do you think we should tell him now?"

"I'm sorry Mei-Lei, but I'm pretty sure you'll be happy to get that burden off your hands!"

Fred stopped and stared for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

He blinked a few times. "Nothing!"

Then motioned him to follow her, red robes following behind her. Fred came up next to her.

"Good, I'm taller than you," Fred thought aloud.

"This is fantastic because?"

"Well, your tall and I'm proud that I'm taller than a tall person."

Raechelle shook her head laughing. "You are so strange."

"Well, that's just who I am."

**Potions... **

"Class, turn to pages 753. NOW! You take eons!" Professor Terraglithe yelled.

"She scares me!" Hugo whispered.

"We should be scared! Whoever isn't, is either immortal, doesn't know they're alive or-"

"I brought you some pumpkin juice, Professor!" Raechelle called.

"Darling, you shouldn't have! Thank you! You already did all the classwork yesterday so you can sit out," Terraglithe said sweetly.

"Awww. I sorta wanted to do today's lesson again, but... can I at least help people out?"

"Of course!"

Albus turned to Hugo. "Immortal, don't know they're alive or Raechelle."

Hugo nodded.


	6. Nothing New

**I have a Harry Potter forum. Plz join! **

It was a long day. Potions was ever so boring. Well, at least for Raechelle.

"MR. WEASLY?" Terraglithe shouted.

"Yes?" Hugo answered meekly.

"Would you like to explain why there is SLIME EVERYWHERE?!" Terraglithe screeched, causing 98% of the people in the class to laugh. The 2%? Terraglithe and Raechelle. For Raechelle this was same old, same old. "Mr. Weasly" always got detention, Raechelle managed to help him with his homework...same old same old.

"Raechelle? Raechelle? You there?" Fred was waving his hand in front of her face.

Raechelle blinked. "Yep."

"You okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm frellin' bored!" Raechelle blurted. "Er, excuse me."

"Nah, I say it all the time. What wouldn't make you bored?" he asked.

"Chaos, You-Know-Who, embarrassment, terrible things!" Raechelle listed.

"3 out the 4 things I can make happen," Fred offered.

"No! You'll get in trouble!"

"Don't I anyway?"

"Yeah, but then I'll get in trouble for giving you those ideas!"

"Thanks you care about your friends! I wouldn't tell on you anyway."

Raechelle giggled. "Shut up."

"Hey, lovebirds, time to go!" Albus called.

"We're not lovebirds!" Raechelle called back.

_Soon, Raechelle, you will,_ Hugo thought.

"Fred, didya finish the extra credit?" Hugo asked.

"No. These things take time."

"Well, time is running out! You need to tell her!"

Albus and Raechelle left the cousins to the bickering.

"What are they talking about? There's no extra credit in 3 months. I checked," Raechelle whispered.

"Code," Albus replied.


	7. Secrets Of Some Friends

"Hey, Hugo. What's the code you and been using?" Raechelle asked casually.

"Oh, we're talking about-" Hugo stopped. "Pizza."

"No you aren't!"

Fred and Albus sat down with them at the table.

Today was a special day. Today was doughnut day.

"I love doughnuts! Gather as much as you can for later, then shove them in your mouth and enjoy it!" Fred instructed. When it was time to leave everyone was sulking. They wished the had some more doughnuts. Except 4.

"Then, you make business," Fred whispered.

"Doughnuts! Doughnuts! Only 3 sickles for each!" Fred shouted.

"Fred, we have to get to class!" Raechelle insisted, laughing. She thought the whole idea was ridiculous.

**After classes... **

"That was hilarious!" Fred smiled. Fred handed the sickles to Raechelle.

Raechelle's eyes widened in surprise. "No, I can't take these-" Raechelle started. Fred nodded enclosed her other hand around it. "Keep it." Fred walked by her.

"So..." Mei-Lei suddenly appeared. "Went well, I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean with you and Fred. Hey you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Mei-Lei asked.

"But we're not supposed to!"

"Don't worry! I can handle it! You can, too. I have a lot more power than you think..."

Raechelle thought for a moment. "Okay. But let's be quick."

Mei-Lei introduced Raechelle to all the tunnels that most people didn't know about. They then went through the one that led to Hogsmeade. When they finally made it out, they were in The Hogs Head.

Hannah Longbottom was busy sweeping. Mei-Lei quietly stepped lightly onto the wooden boards. She flicked her wand and something crashed upstairs. Hannah sighed and checked what happened.

"Let's go! Oh wait," Mei-Lei took a sip of butter beer. "'Kay, let's go now."

Raechelle looked around and was amazed. It was so beautiful! All the shops, restaurants, and more filled her mind with happiness.

The two explored the places. Raechelle and Mei-Lei then went into the forest. Raechelle wasn't scared at all. After sneaking out of the building, nothing could scare her. For now. Mei-Lei was becoming more cautious. "Raechelle, I think we should go..."

"It's not that late! Don't tell me you're scared. Even I'M not scared!" Raechelle giggled.

"The-" Mei-Lei turned and her whole body began to change. Her hands and feet became paws. Her face morphed and her body changed. She howled and looked at Raechelle.

"Mei-Lei?" Raechelle asked. She was frightened now. She was stuck in a forest with Mei-Lei. A werewolf.


	8. Savior, Friend, Lover?

Mei-Lei snarled. She advanced closer growling.

_Okay. This is why she's offended by werewolf movies. Oh yeah. Mei-Lei's a werewolf. Nothing big. She's only growling at me. Oh God... _

"Mei-Lei? I'm Raechelle, remember?" Raechelle began.

"She can't remember you. Didn't you pay attention in Defense Against Dark Arts?" a voice spoke.

"Where are you? Can you help me? Who are you?" Raechelle rambled.

"Raechelle, I followed you..."

"Help me, please! Werewolf. About. To. Attack."

"Step back slowly...now come near me, I'm on the rock..."

Raechelle did exactly what the voice said. The figure pulled her up.

Raechelle started crying. "Thank you! Who are-"

The guy pulled off his mask. "Fred?!"

She hugged him. "Thank you..." Fred returned her hug. "Anything else you have to say?" Raechelle nodded. "You are the bestest friend ever!"

Fred sighed."Bestest isn't a word." Then they heard a growl. "Oh yeah. Let's go," Fred turned to walk away.

"We can't just leave her!"

"Oh. It's a her?"

"Yes, it's a her, it's Mei-Lei!"

"Oh."

"We have to tell someone and help her!"

"But wouldn't things turn out better if we just leave her?"

"How?"

"Well..." After he explained his plan Raechelle was convinced even more that they should stay. "That's a good point...let's stay!"

The werewolf howled. It snarled menacingly and lunged at them. Raechelle stood closer to Fred. Maybe staying wasn't such a bad idea. "Can we sit down?" Raechelle yawned.

"Sure." They sat down on the rock. Raechelle soon fell asleep on Fred's shoulder. Fred was loving this moment. He was in heaven. Except for the werewolf. That, he hoped wouldn't be in heaven.


	9. Werewolves And Guinea Pigs

As the sun's colors spread across the morning sky, Raechelle woke up. Once she was fully aware about what she had been doing, she stopped and apologized.

"Omigod! I'm sorry! I was just so tired and-" Raechelle started.

"It's okay," Fred interrupted. "Watching a werewolf all night was sort of weird, so be glad that you fell asleep!"

"Mei-Lei!"

Raechelle and Fred ran over to Mei-Lei.

"Er, Fred. Don't look, unless, um..." Fred understood. He stayed back.

Raechelle went up to Mei-Lei. "Mei-Lei? Mei-Lei, it's me, Raechelle." She shook Mei-Lei awake. Mei-Lei awoke and then covered herself. "Er, do you have any clothes? That I can use?" Mei-Lei started blushing. Raechelle took off her leggings because she had a skirt. She also had a sweatshirt. Mei-Lei put them on. "Raechelle, I'm so sorry! I forgot and I shouldn't be friends with you anymore. I endangered you and you were alone..." Raechelle laughed. "Don't be this way! You can't help it. You've inspired me..."

"Raechelle. You are in the 1st year. Can you handle the pain?" Mei-Lei asked.

"Look. This won't hurt me," Raechelle insisted.

"Drink," Mei-Lei instructed as she handed Raechelle the goblet of potion.

"Don't forget me!" Fred reminded them.

"Oh. Here's yours." Mei-Lei handed Fred his.

Raechelle and Fred clinked glasses. "Cheers." They drank. Then they both shrunk down into...guinea pigs!

"Awww! You guys are so cute!"

We have telepathy! Awesome! Fred thought.

Man, this is so cool! Raechelle thought. Then she turned back into a human. "Aww! Fred you are adorable!" Raechelle squealed.

Fred squeaked. Mei-Lei and Raechelle loved it. Fred turned back into a human and Raechelle turned into a guinea pig. "You're cute, too," Fred complimented Raechelle.

She squeaked a thanks and started to run to the Gryfindor's Fat Lady. Fred thanked Mei-Lei and followed after the guinea pig of his dreams.


	10. Truth or Dare?

Soon, it was around the Winter holidays. Raechelle wrote her mother a letter, like she promised.

_Dear Mum,_

_My year at Hogwarts has been great, so far! My friends were wondering if they could come to our house._

_Love and miss you,_

_Raechelle._

A few days later her mum sent her a short reply, telling them they could. Raechelle informed her friends on the fantastic news.

"Mei-Lei..." Raechelle prompted excitedly.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come to my house during the Winter Holidays?" Raechelle grinned.

"Really? You want me to come? I'd love to!" Mei-Lei replied eagerly.

Raechelle asked all her friends and they all said yes. When it was time to leave, they all were bombarding her with questions.

"Does your mother have separate beds for all of us?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Is your mother nice?"

"Yes."

"Will she bake cookies?"

"...maybe."

And so on. After the questions, they decided to ask more...in the form of truth or dare. Guess who started it?

"Truth or dare?" Mei-Lei asked Hugo.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you...um...oh yeah! Is it true that you're Terraglithe's teacher's pet?" Mei-Lei asked.

"No. She hates me! I'm the worst!" Hugo answered. "Okay...Albus. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like...Raechelle?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Okay...Fred. Truth or Dare?" Albus asked.

"Is this let's just reveal secrets? This is truth or DARE. So, I'm picking dare!" Fred nodded.

"Thank you, Fred, for that brilliant speech about truth or dare! Now, I dare you to tell Mei-Lei that you love her!" Albus grinned.

Fred glared at Albus. He did a rude gesture. Albus started laughing. "Mei-Lei, I..." Fred mumbled.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you!" Hugo teased.

"Okay, I chickened! Everyone has three chickens except me. I have two, thanks to Albus!" Fred told them. "Okay, Raechelle. Truth or Dare? Don't worry, I'm not as bad as Albus!"

"I'm so sorry! I was out of ideas!"

"Truth."

"Who do like?" Fred asked simply.

Raechelle was surprised. "What?"

"He wants to know who you like," Mei-Lei whispered.

"Chicken. It's personal. You probably won't know him anyway!" Raechelle closed her eyes for a moment. "Hugo, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

After that incident, the game was dampened down a bit. As they neared the station, everyone was growing excited. They grabbed their stuff and headed off the train.


	11. The Patil Household

They stepped off the train and followed Raechelle. She wandered around until someone familiar came up to her.

"Hi, I'm looking for my daughter, Raechelle Patil. Have you seen her?" her mother pretended.

"Mother!" Raechelle hugged her mom. "Okay! This is Mei-Lei..." And the introductions began.

**After they get to the house... **

"Omigod! That is not your house! That's your mansion!" Mei-Lei exclaimed.

Raechelle blushed. "Thanks."

As they walked inside, everyone gasped. The room they were in was huge!

"Let me show you the rooms..." Raechelle smiled. They walked the stairs and found 6 white doors.

"Good. I thought we mightn't have enough!" Raechelle sighed. "Pick your room!"

Everyone called their rooms. Fred was done with his first and happened to run into Miss Patil.

"Miss Patil, I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, it's alright! I'm just not used to the fact that more than 2 people are here! It was only like this when Nate Housely was here with when he dated-" Miss Patil stopped. "I already started the story...don't tell anyone. She won't trust me..." Fred nodded.

"Nate Housely's parent's were magicians. They were muggles. One day, they were practicing something, but they messed up and his spine broke. He was paralyzed, but Raechelle still visited. But, he died. He was very tragic. They were close."

Fred understood now. He nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I hope you have fun!" Miss Patil smiled.


End file.
